The Very Amusing List
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: I'm not sure how many I'll do, but this is my OC, Avery Black, doing the list of things not to do at Hogwarts with the Weasley Twins. I hope you find it amusing. Yes, I would like Reviews please!


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own Harry Potter **_***Sniffles*.**_

_I will not have a staring contest with Mad-eye Moody._

I roamed around Grimmauld place looking for Mad-eye. This year, since it's my last, I was planning on doing my list of things not to do at Hogwarts. My best friends Fred and George are going to do it with me. We each have some that we're going to do individually, and then some we'll do together. It will be the best year ever. I can already feel it.

At last, I spotted Mad-eye sitting at the table talking to Sirius, my dad, about Auror stuff. I sat down next to my dad, which was right across from Mad-eye.

"Hey, Avery, how are you?" He asked me.

"I'm doing well," I said and then started to stare at Mad-eye, unblinkingly. He kept talking to Sirius, but his weird eye was looking at me. My eyes were starting to water, but I didn't blink.

Eventually, Mad-eye turned to look at me with an amused expression on his scarred face. My eyes were really starting to water.

"You can try all you want, but I'm not going to blink. Your father and James tried this on me too during Auror School," he said, smirking. I blinked a bunch of times.

"Dang, you just ruined all the fun in it," I said, pouting. He just smirked at me and continued with his conversation with my dad.

_7275667573_

_I will not make up 'Hug-a-Slytherin' day._

I smirked at Fred and George as we got ready for our next prank. We were all wearing white shirts that said on the front and back, "Hug a Slytherin day! Have you hugged a Slytherin today?" This was definitely going to be fun, but we'll have to dodge a lot of curses. We each had a target for the first one. Mine is Draco Malfoy. This is going to be totally awesome, not to mention hilarious.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy strutted down the hall and I almost rubbed my hands together and cackled evilly. I waited until he was close before I ran at him and hugged him. He was so shocked that he didn't do anything. That's when I noticed another Slytherin walking down. I rushed at him with Malfoy and yelled, "Group hug!" The other Slytherin happened to be Crabbe, so he didn't do anything. I quickly let go of them before using Protego and running away to find my next target.

I hugged three more Slytherins before I was caught by Professor McGonagall and I was given detention for a week. It was still totally worth it.

_I will not sing Holding out for a hero by Jennifer Saunders when Harry Potter walks in the room._

Fred and George were waiting for Harry to come. They had memorized that muggle song and they were planning on singing the whole song when he came.

Finally, the portrait door opened and Harry walked in. Immediately, the twins stood up and both started singing.

_Where have all good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where is the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<em>

_Is not there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss &amp; turn &amp; dream of what I need<em>

_I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_ till the end of the night__  
>He has have got to be strong<br>And he has have got to be fast  
>And he has have got to be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_'til the morning__ light  
>(until the morning light)<br>He has have got to be sure  
>And it is have got to be soon<br>And he has got to be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<em>

_Racing on the thunder & rising with the heat  
>It is going to take a superman to sweep me off my feet<em>

_I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero '<em>_til the end of the night__  
>He has have got to be strong<br>And he has have got to be fast  
>And he has got to be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_'til the morning light__  
>He has have got to be sure<br>And it is have got to be soon  
>And he has have got to be larger than life<em>

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I´d swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<br>Through the wind & the chill & the rain  
>And the storm &amp; the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like a fire in my blood<br>(like a fire in my blood 2 t.)_

_I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero<em>_ 'til the end of the night__  
>He has have got to be strong<br>And he has have got to be fast  
>And he has have got to be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_'til the morning light__  
>He has have got to be sure<br>And it is have got to be soon  
>And he has have got to be larger than life<em>

_I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_ till the end of the night__  
>He has have got to be strong<br>And he has have got to be fast  
>And he has have got to be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I am holding out for a hero <em>_'til the morning light__  
>He has have got to be sure<br>And it is have got to be soon  
>And he has have got to be larger than life<em>

Harry stood there staring at the Weasley Twins before he started laughing and walking to the dormitory. Everyone else started laughing too.


End file.
